User blog:The Golden Moustache/Clyde the frog vs Sonic the Hedgehog
Clyde has beaten Goku Black,but can he beat the blue blur? Which speedster of good and evil will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!!!! Fight After defeating Goku Black,Clyde had also defeated Golden on the building they were in,now there were truly no more games now. Clyde was strangling Golden,about to kill him... Until a blue ball hit the back of Clyde's head,making him yell as he threw Golden away,Clyde turned around... And saw a blue hedgehog smirking,along with a red echidna,a pink female hedgehog,and a yellow fox. Clyde: "WHO ARE YOU ALL?!" Sonic: "Sonic's the name,speed's my game!,i've heard you've enslaved earth,how boring,but oh well,atleast i'll get the satisfaction of kicking another villain's butt!" Clyde growled in anger. Clyde: "I'll make your death painful!" Clyde suddenly became a black blur and threw Sonic off the building,making Sonic's friends kinda worried and surprised. Amy: "Sonic!" Sonic kicked Clyde off him as he looked at his friends. Sonic: "It will be all fine,trust me." Sonic looked at Clyde. Sonic: "Well,you sure are fast,aren't ya? still not as fast as me though." Clyde: "You aren't the only speedster,rat,i've been focusing on my speed before i even started my plans!" Sonic: "I'm an hedgehog,not a rat!" Clyde and Sonic prepared themselves and got in their combat positions. HEEERRRREEEEEE WEEEEE GOOOOO!!!!!!!! Sonic started by running at Clyde and uppercutting him,before then jumping in the air and kicking Clyde in the stomach,sending him towards a building,Clyde however landed on the ground safely with his super speed and ran towards Sonic,who spindashed towards him,both Clyde and Sonic got in a struggle,but Sonic won this as his quills cut Clyde a bit,making him growl in pain and sending him back. Sonic then got up. Clyde's small wound quickly regenerated and he attempted to dropkick Sonic,but Sonic ducked and then kicked Clyde in the head,sending him to the ground,and making him growl. Clyde got up and looked at Sonic who had something in mind,Clyde ran at him but Sonic quickly threw a blowfish on the ground,slowing Clyde down. Sonic then threw a bowling bomb that hit Clyde and slowed him down,he tanked it but he was slowed down more. Sonic: "Too easy!" Sonic punched Clyde in the face a few times before Clyde eventually got back to his normal speed and punched Sonic hard in the stomach,making him yell in pain as he held his stomach. Clyde grinned as he then grabbed Sonic by the quills,but Sonic pulled out a colorball and threw it in Clyde's eyes,stunning him temporarily as he yelled. Sonic then turned in a blue ball and hit Clyde in the head,stunning him even more. Clyde roared as he got the colorball off his eyes,and as Sonic was about to hit Clyde again Clyde grabbed him,although his hands were getting cut by Sonic's quills he didn't care and at the right time... Punched Sonic in the chin,uppercutting him and sending him in the air.Sonic started to recover and noticed Clyde also in the air. Clyde then catched Sonic offguard and gave him a roundhouse kick to the cheek,but Sonic deployed a fire whirl,which started dragging Clyde into it,but Clyde used telekinesis and threw Sonic in it,Sonic getting hurt for a bit before being then thrown away,the fire tornado vanishing. Sonic was a bit stunned,but then he recovered,and he got an idea to taunt his opponent,he smirked and equipped the Bunny Boost,and then he looked at the angry Clyde. Sonic: "Try to catch me if you can,frog boy!" Sonic started running away. Clyde: "YOU WILL NOT RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Clyde shouted in rage. Clyde started chasing Sonic as he started keeping up with the hedgehog,then they entered a forest. Sonic then noticed a Cyan Wisp. Sonic: "Hey,little buddy,mind if i use your help?" Sonic then absorbed the wisp and turned in a Cyan Laser,and hit Clyde in the stomach,doing a combo of hits on him,but Clyde then threw him away with telekinesis and shot a dark blast at him,knocking Sonic out of his cyan laser form and he was on the ground. Sonic coughed a bit and was bruised,he was slowly recovering as he saw Clyde running for him. Sonic noticed a purple wisp and absorbed it,becoming Purple Frenzy who started sucking Clyde in who was confused and attempted to run away... Just to be sucked in and Purple Frenzy attempted to close its jaws but Clyde put his hands on them,slowly opening them wide,Purple Frenzy and Clyde got in a struggle,until Clyde shot a dark blast down Purple Frenzy's throat,sending himself flying out of the purple devourer's mouth,Purple Frenzy roaring in pain. Clyde cackled as he started hitting Purple Frenzy from everywhere,throwing it around without giving it time to react. Purple Frenzy became Sonic again,although he felt a bit stunned. Sonic noticed an Orange Wisp near and recovered,and ran to it and absorbed it,becoming the Orange Rocket who slammed itself against Clyde at high speeds,until Clyde grabbed it and threw it away,but the rocket wasn't even fazed. Clyde started punching it but nothing happened,Clyde then threw it through multiple trees,but the orange rocket's durability helped it tank them,Sonic then turned back to normal. Clyde growled in anger,and ran towards Sonic ready to punch him...only to yell in pain as he felt his hand stabbed,he then looked at what he touched,and saw Pink Spikes,Sonic's new form. Pink Spikes jumped on Clyde attempting to crush him but Clyde moved out of the way and dark spikes came out of the ground,and dark spikes were shot from Clyde's hands,but Pink Spikes simply ripped them apart and climbed on a tree,going tree to tree. Clyde roared as he spammed dark blasts on Pink Spikes,sending it flying,until Pink Spikes turned back to Sonic,who barely dodged a new dark blast. Sonic: "Woah!" Clyde then speedblitzed Sonic and pummeled him badly,then punched his nose,making it bleed,as Sonic screamed in pain for a second. Sonic: "Ugh!" Clyde laughed as he kept pummeling Sonic,but Sonic kicked him away. Sonic: "Didn't expect ya to be this mad,ya know..." Clyde just roared in anger and punched Sonic in the chest,ouch. Sonic held his chest in pain as he felt his heart beat. Sonic: "Well,since ya like things rough.." Sonic pulled out the chaos emeralds,confusing Clyde as he then turned in Super Sonic!. Sonic: "I'LL SHOW YOU SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Super Sonic punched Clyde a millions of times and then sent him flying in the air. Clyde was sent flying roaring in a large mountain,he then saw a yellow blur coming at him. He was confused until he saw it was Super Sonic. Clyde barely moved out of the way as he saw Super Sonic punching him in the stomach....but Clyde smirked,as he wasn't fazed. Super Sonic was surprised,and Clyde took this opportunity to grab Super Sonic and throw him against some of the mountain. Super Sonic wasn't affected in any way though as he quickly got up. Clyde and Super Sonic started punching and kicking each other,both not being able to do damage to each other,until... Super Sonic: "CHAOS CONTROL!" Time was stopped,as Clyde was then kicked multiple times,then time resumed,as Clyde was sent almost off the mountain,he still had a grip though,and got slowly back up. Clyde then grabbed Super Sonic by the neck and started running all around the planet,smashing him on various parts of earth,then returning to the mountain and delivering a tough kick to Super Sonic's back,before throwing him off the mountain. Clyde then started walking away.... Until he was hit from behind,thrown into the ground,then smashed through it,he roared in confusion and pain,as he noticed Super Sonic holding him,and smirking. Super Sonic: "Time to end this...SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Super Sonic then smashed him all over the mountain and noticed an entrance to it,Super Sonic simply kept smirking as he then threw with brute force Clyde into the entrance,Clyde screaming as he fell in the darkness of inside the mountain. Super Sonic smiled as he then landed on the ground and returned to normal,he then went to the city and saw his friends who were looking for him. Tails: "Sonic! We were looking for you!" Sonic: "Eh,sorry,i was too busy fighting that frog guy..." Knuckles: "Atleast this city's saved from another dumb dictator." Sonic: "Yep!." Sonic in his mind wondered what happened to Clyde after he threw him inside the mountain,but didn't really think too much about it. Sonic is later seen with his friends walking around the city,with people being happy and calling Sonic an hero for saving the city from an attack from Clyde,Golden and his OCs later meet with Sonic and thank him too. Meanwhile... Clyde landed on a bunch of golden flowers,as he slowly got up and recovered. Clyde: "H-huh..?..where am i?" Clyde got out of the room of flowers and noticed what appeared to be a flower...with a face? Clyde was confused as he simply looked at it. The flower looked at him back with an happy smile. ???: "Howdy,i'm Flowey,Flowey the flower!" Results The winner is: Sonic the Hedgehog! Next DBX Clyde the frog vs Flowey Category:Blog posts